Forus
=Physical Description= Garments & Armor Always dressed in clothing which would always appear to be new no matter however old they were. He's most likely to be seen in either simple clothing or an outfit displaying a solid single color. White Outfit Given to him when employed to start the Allied Protectorate, they're worn minimally after he "resigned" from his leader status in the Allied Protectorate. Specially on occasions when being in highly populated public areas. Purple Outfit Crafted with the help of a Shadoweave tailor from the Coven in the basements of the Slaughtered Lamb just prior to leaving for Mannoroc. The robes were held by that tailor for the period of time when Forus was in captivity, and enchanted to be incredibly powerful weapons in an Affliction Warlock's arsenal. Usually worn exclusively in rituals and particular occasions such as that; rarely in public. Green Outfit In training to become a master tailor, the goblins Forus grew up with helped gather the supplies for him to create this. It isn't a rare sight to see him in this in public, although also not what he usually decides to wear. Other He looks older than he actually is due to his practice. You'd guess no younger then his early 50's yet he's in his early 30's. He wears a black eye patch over his left eye due to the lack of... his left eye. He had graying hair pony tailed with a beard for quite some time until spending time in Felwood. After which he gained a new beard along with scruffy long and dyed black hair. =Personality= A tad eccentric and chaotic, his personality to the general public can usually be described as a pest. Anyone who knows him further then the usual may get the chance to find a grimmer, still childish side to him sprinkled with the occasional show of wisdom or logic. With him for the first time you'd notice he seems to be incredibly quiet as if against his will, but still... =History= Born to a simple family in Southshore, he was raised as any other child until both parents were believed to have been killed by the Forsaken to the North-East. After hearing this news from someone at the Inn, he left to wander about on his own looking for them with no luck, eventually finding himself meeting a shady, yet oddly accepting crowd in Stormwind City. The group of warlocks in the cellars of the Slaughtered Lamb directed him to Ratchet to speak with Strahad Farsan. After years growing up in Farsan's tower with other Acolytes and experienced Warlocks, Forosious was directed to finish his general training to deal with keeping himself together in Durotar with a goblin warlock, Fizzle Darkstorm. When reaching the age of 25, Forosious settled in Ironforge, dwelling daily in Stormwind City. He continues to take trips to Desolace, Ratchet, and Durotar while learning more and more in the fields of shadow and arcane magics. He then spent time shifting between being a bother in Stormwind and Ironforge and training himself in Kalimdor. After quite a bit of time being spent to train as a master summoner, the goblins he became such good friends with had a need to set up the Allied Protectorate due to what they'd get paid. Because of his connection with them, he took the title as Commander of it. His name is usually associated with his colorful nicknames corresponding to his outfits, and the fact that he's a known Warlock specializing in the Summoning. That, and his miscellaneous acquired talents that follow the usual talents of the uncorrupted counterpart, the Magi. Most recently, Forosious was appointed Commander of Allied Protectorate. While his close goblin associates pick up the contract to start such from the wishes of kings, leaders, and high sorcerers, they chose Forus for the task of heading the operation. He does so, until giving the position up to Pommel due to him growing closer and closer with warlocks of the Mannoroc Coven, supporters of the Burning Legion. After kidnapping Creel away and selling him to the Mannoroc warlocks, he was caught while in the actof channeling Creel's energy to open portals at Mannoroc Coven for the burning legion along with many others of the Burning Legion. Four out of six were killed, Forus and one other surviving. Forus being chained up in Mountain Guard Barzik's office for a week or so, being quite beat up and having his soul taken by Creel. During his stay there, Commander Pommel came to naively break Forus out as he didn't know what exactly was going on. He was stopped by Barzik and Kyltania and had his soul removed and placed into Forus' body. Pommel's body was then placed in a freezer. Trison went to Barzik's office and ended up breaking Forus out, leaving a satchel containing Pommel's soul in shard form behind. Turning Point involving the Burning Legion Forus was brought back to Desolace and from there went to Light's Hope Chapel with Azore Aldamort. There, he was snapped out of the Burning Legion brain washing and parted from his old personality. He remains more of a washed-up shadow-caster than anything; a month or so of being disciplined in Eastern Plaguelands and Desolace. Leaving that, Trison sent him off to Felwood and returned to Stormwind City to his work. Forus wandered about Felwood until running into WoWwiki:Impsy who brought him to WoWwiki:Niby the Almighty. He remained with him for a month or so, gaining a new look physically and mentally on life. He remains wandering around Felwood with even more powerful methods of using shadow magic. Fate Chosen to join a small Militia in Southshore, he was tricked as a child into thinking his parents were killed by Undead. They were moved away and bribed to stay away, promised their son's safety. The militia fell through shortly after a bit of miscommunication ending up with a missing young Forus who had wandered off. Wandering into a path which would lead him to a darker side of life would set him to meet Trison, the gnome who would later stop him from falling into a spider's web which was the Burning Legion and the goblins who Forus took almost-all orders from. (( TBC, tweaking stuff, etc. ))